


U

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Skimmons [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Skimmons - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Future Fic, angst babeyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: based off of the song by East of Eli
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, skimmons
Series: Skimmons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536949
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	U

Daisy had matured over her time as a superhero. This wasn’t a fate she had asked for or ever wanted. She remembered how she felt watching the girl she had loved for so long get married, become a widow, and finally be left behind in a whole new way as Fitz slowly descended into madness. Daisy had always adamantly refused to say anything about how she felt to Jemma Simmons, but here… fifteen years later it was getting harder to hold back. She didn’t think she would get this chance… a retired superhero and the genius biochemist mother of an equally genius eight-year-old.

Despite everything that had happened, and all of the time she’d had these feelings, Daisy knew she wouldn't be able to hide. She had argued with herself for such a long time about it, then eventually gave in and admitted that her inner self had been telling the truth. Her heart was getting louder and louder. Daisy wouldn’t suppress it any longer. She promised herself the next time she saw the scientist, she would come clean.

“I know I’ve let you down by finally telling you this, Jemma, and I waited for a very long time to come clean. It’s been several years actually.” Daisy began, struggling to remember the speech she carefully practiced for weeks. “Jemma, I’ve had feelings for you since we were really young. Since I joined SHIELD and The Bus, actually.”

“When I was with… Fitz, when he…” Jemma choked on the words, her cheeks growing pinker. She was confused and a little hurt.

“You were so adamant that we find him and I knew I was the most qualified to tag along and protect you. It hurt like hell, but I didn’t want you to go on your own. You were so happy when we found him again.” Daisy said softly, old pain still clear in her voice.

Jemma’s face began to crumble even more with every word Daisy was saying.

“You’ve really waited since your early twenties to say anything? I’m a mom now and I don’t… what else can I say…” Jemma said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

“Take your time, Jem. I’m strong enough to wait for an answer. You just let me know how you feel whenever you’ve had a moment to process.” Daisy sucked her feelings back inside.

“Thank you, for the time, Daisy. I have to admit… I never saw this coming. How have you hidden this from us all this time? I just don’t get it.” Jemma shook her hair out and buried her face in her hands. “I always thought we were friends. That we were best friends, actually.”

“We are and we have been. We still can be best friends if that’s what you want. Nothing has to change and you don’t have to say anything at all.” Daisy scratched at the back of her neck awkwardly staring down at her feet to hide her heartbreaking.

Daisy knew she had done everything she could have. Maybe she could have been more romantic, but Daisy felt like she and Jemma were beyond that. Daisy felt like they both deserved some happiness now and that she’d be able to give that to Jemma.

\-----/////-----

Jemma went home that night, put her little girl to bed, and laid awake; staring at the ceiling. She mentally reviewed her entire friendship with Daisy for the past ten or so years. Jemma had often wondered at the brevity of Daisy’s romantic relationships and how detached the other woman always seemed within them. More often than not it seemed Daisy preferred to be alone. 

She searched her own feelings, giving up on any chance of sleep for the night. Jemma had always known she and Daisy were oddly close friends, but she chalked that up to the numerous occasions upon which they had fought, almost died, and saved the world together. Maybe there was a different bond there as well; Jemma wasn’t sure. The idea of Daisy having been on her own for so long because she loved Jemma broke her heart a little.

Jemma was certain she hadn’t ever seen Daisy with that kind of a pain in her eyes before. It reminded her of how she had felt after Fitz’s death. Jemma saw a particular kind of ache and longing there. She hated she had never noticed before. She hated that the only person she wanted to talk about it was Daisy. Lovesickness, heartache, and yearning; Jemma really thought all of those things were behind her.

For a moment, Jemma attempted to just focus on Daisy’s face. She chose a resting, neutral face as opposed to the pained and earnest one she had just seen for the first time today. Jemma attempted to analyze the way she felt towards Daisy to no avail. She just couldn’t find any words. She didn’t feel the way she had with Fitz, but she didn’t feel too far off either.

Jemma did think, and her heart was telling her for that matter if she gave herself the time and space to really lean in; she was bound to fall and fall hard. Daisy was good and kind and had never once let Jemma down. There was no way out, no escape. Now that she had opened herself up to the idea. Jemma was pretty certain she was already well on her way.


End file.
